


l'oro

by KiriKay



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self Indulgent As Fuck, blame maru, i fucked canon with a baseball bat btw, i made this instead of trying to write cat, just a lil bit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriKay/pseuds/KiriKay
Summary: Gold. Something to educate in pops and flashes, to soothe away the resulting burns, to lift the weight off shoulders, to bring in a new peace of mind, to stop comparing oneself and to wash anger away.When gifted, it illuminates the gifter.





	l'oro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethras/gifts).



> GUESS WHAT I WAS WORKING ON INSTEAD OF WRITING CATOPTROMANCY  
> this is what my hiatus time has been dedicated to. when will cat return from the war. who knows.
> 
> anyway this is for ethras bc she sent me a shippy pic and ruined my brain forever and ever. she didnt even know that i made this for her or anything so lol here u go b. issa not good but issa not bad so here.
> 
> also this is super self indulgent, idk what any of it means, why is the title in italian? bc i felt like it
> 
> anyway tell me if y'all see anything fucked up, ily

Ai twirls a thin, gold chain around his pointer finger, feeling the cool pressure against the back of his neck press close, only to come loose when he drops his hand a little. The repetitive motion makes the clear violet crystal to slide from one end of the chain to the other, soft scrapes echoing. Ai glances out the window mostly, eyes flicking across the skyline.

Ai is very tired.

* * *

 

Reiji is a die-hard romantic, Ai learns; he loves the big and small gestures, the unbearably cheesy to the most intimately familiar. Reiji particularly liked leaving Ai roses around the apartment, usually red and in full bloom.

Ai plucks them from the kitchen counter, the top of doorways, from leaning against chair backs, across the TV, and usually, off his pillow. They had a permanent home in a vase on Ai’s desk made of clear, heavy crystal that shot rainbows across Ai’s room during the day. That hadn't been why Ai had purchased it-- he'd bought it because it was heavy and wouldn't slide around his desk nor get knocked over too easily-- but along with the roses, it brought a burst of color to the smooth, pale lines of his room.

Sometimes he wondered if Reiji gave him roses for romanticism or because the deep red was an obvious mark amongst Ai’s soft purples and blues, a bloody parasite and a foothold on Ai’s life.

Ai tries not to dwell on it too much. He knows, now, that those kinds of thoughts weren't his. They had never been his.

One day, while Ai is making himself tea and reading, Reiji comes bounding into the kitchen; not odd for him, if not endlessly irritating to Ranmaru while cooking.

“Ai-Ai~” he sing-songs, leaning over Ai’s shoulder.

“Hello.” Ai replies, still reading off his phone; with the way Reiji was jittering, it was obvious he had something to say.

“Ai-Ai, I got you something!” Reiji coos, resting his chin on Ai’s shoulder briefly before pulling back. “Turn around!”

Ai hums his agreement softly, placing his phone on the countertop before turning to face Reiji. Almost instantly, a rose is presented to Ai, petals brushing against his lips. Reiji is bright eyed, practically vibrating out of his skin.

“It is lavender,” is all Ai can think to say as he gently grabs onto the stem.

“I didn't know they came in lavender, but they do! And then I found a shop that specialized in more rare-colored flowers, well, rarer flowers in general, and I just had to get you one!” Reiji starts babbling, slowly getting closer to Ai. Ai drags a finger up the length of a petal, peering at Reiji through his lashes. “It means “enchanting”; it only made sense to get you one.”

Ai hides the small curve of his lips behind the petals, a rush of red-dyed coolant tinting his cheeks pink because even though Reiji _was_ ridiculous, it could be sweet sometimes.

“It has a second meaning too,” Reiji admits through his grin.

“I know.” Ai also admits, eyes dropping to the rose once more. “Love at first sight. It is quite commonly used that way for anniversaries.”

Now it’s Reiji’s turn to flush, laughing a little nervously. Ai raises an eyebrow, head tilting to the side.

“. . .It's been a few months since I started leaving you roses, maybe.” Reiji says.

“Today marks six months since the first one.” Ai corrects, smile growing a little at Reiji’s flustered behavior.

“It does!”

Ai laughs, quiet and shy, wholly subdued. Reiji makes a little broken noise, and Ai cuts it off with a kiss. It is a chaste _thank you_ , a response to what makes Reiji so flustered, and it brings Reiji back down to Earth.

“I'm going to put it in the vase.” Ai says when he pulls away, Reiji chasing him a little.

“Yeah, okay.” Reiji says, kissing the tip of Ai’s nose before Ai leaves.

As Ai tucks the rose amongst its red cousins, placed on the outer ring of roses so that its visible, Ai wonders about love at first sight. He wonders if that's part of what Reiji meant to say, too, that he was just top embarrassed to say as much.

Ai drags his thumb across his jawline as the seeds of doubt are sewn.

* * *

 

Ai presses the lavender rose between two theoretical physic textbooks once it starts to wither. He likes it too much to throw it out, but seeing it constantly had brought questions to Ai’s mind.

It meant enchantment, love at first sight.

_At first sight._

The thought won't leave Ai alone, bites and scratches at everything he does until Reiji notices. Ai had a _staring_ problem in general, but he'd never stared at Reiji so wistfully before.

Obviously, the best solution was to go out for ice cream.

“Ai!” Reiji says, bursting into Ai’s room. Ai doesn't look up from his computer screen. “Let's go for ice cream!”

“It's 9 o’clock at night.” Ai replies.

“Don't you mean a perfect time for ice cream?”

“No, I don't.”

“Yes, you do~”

Reiji walks up to Ai, snatching a rose from the vase and gently tapping Ai’s forehead with it. Ai purses his lips, looking up at Reiji.

“I really don't.”

“Pretty please?” Reiji begs, leaning over and brushing the petals across Ai’s cheek. “It'll be nice!”

They have a staring match for a moment before Ai sighs quietly and rubs his knuckles.

“ _Okay_.”

Reiji beams, and that's how Ai finds himself bundled up at 9:30 at night in Reiji’s passenger seat. The radio is buzzing with a talk show that has Ai sinking into the seat and rubbing his nose against the collar of his hoodie. Its pale, patterned with a pastel oil spill that's hardly noticeable in the darkness of the car, making it stand out against his black yoga pants even less. The flashes of light through the windows makes the design burn into the air. Reiji resists looking over.

Ai often acted as a sounding board to Reiji while he drove; Reiji was a natural chatter box with a knack for mauling a thousand words a minute, and while Ai didn't always _understand_ him, he could readily keep up. Expanding or dismissing topics was often left up to Ai, as Reiji found interest in talking over anything and everything. Ai drapes his hand over the arm rest lazily, texting with the other, and eventually Reiji weaves his fingers with Ai’s.

“Reiji,” Ai murmurs, tilting his head towards Reiji. “Are you actually driving to an ice cream shop or are you just going around?”

“. . . Both!”

Ai snorts, squeezing Reiji’s hand.

“Quiet towns are better.” Reiji continues. “There's less of a chance of getting recognized.”

“I have _cyan hair_ , Reiji.” Ai says incredulously, glancing at Reiji.

“Oh have some faith!”

Ai groans but let's it drop until Reiji slips his hand free to park the car.

“So--”

Reiji leans over Ai into the glove compartment, pulling out a surgical mask and waving it in Ai’s face.

“That's a terrible idea.”

“Just play along, Ai-Ai.” Reiji says with a pout, leaning in a little. “Please~?”

“Fine.” Ai mutters, taking the mask from Reiji’s hand. “Aren't you going to wear one?”

“I think you're a little more _identifiable_ than me.”

“You just want _me_ to wear a mask so that _you_ don't get distracted.”

Reiji stutters and Ai rolls his eyes again, slipping the loops of the mask over his ears and placing it over his mouth and nose comfortably. For good measure, Ai lifts his hoodie over his hair, tucking his bangs back, before opening the car door and stepping out. Stretching, Ai cocks his hip to the side. It takes Reiji a good minute to get himself together.

The ice cream shop isn't too busy, brightly lit and sweet smelling. Ai just keeps behind Reiji as he steps up to the counter, flickering his attention between his phone and the employee.

“How may I help you?” says the chipper boy behind the counter.

“Can I get a mango cone? With lots of sprinkles~!” Reiji says quickly, glancing back at Ai. “And you?”

“Been here before?” Ai teases under his breath before piping up for the employee. “Mint chocolate chip in a cup, please.”

“Right away sirs!”

Reiji hums and gives Ai a peculiar look. Ai stares right back.

“I don't know why,” Reiji says. “But I really thought your favorite kinda ice cream was coconut.”

Ai bites the inside of his cheek, movement hidden under the surgical mask.

“Add peanut butter cups and peanut butter chips on top of the mint,” Ai asks the employee suddenly, voice even while he stares at Reiji. His voice drops when the worker replies in positive. “He loved coconut but hated peanut butter. I think, Reiji, you are _very_ confused, because I _abhor_ coconut.”

With that, Ai walks around Reiji’s stunned form towards the cash register. Reiji is quick to follow and shake off his stupor, hot on Ai’s heels.

“No--” he starts, reaching out to grab Ai’s arm. Ai calmly pays for his ice cream, takes the proffered spoon, and goes around Reiji again. “ _Ai_ \--”

“Please do pay.” Ai says, stepping out of the shop in the next breath.

“. . . I'm sorry?” the employee says sheepishly as he rings Reiji up. “Please have a good night.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Reiji replies distractedly, rushing out of the shop once he's done paying.

The glare of blue neon from the shop sign clings to the edges of Ai’s sweater. He's settled at the very edge of the storefront’s outdoor tables, the light creating odd, sharp angles from under his hoodie; they look eerie across the doll-like smoothness of Ai’s skin and the still dullness of his eyes.

Reiji doesn't hesitate to slide into the seat across from Ai. Ai unhooks the right side of his mask with his left hand, curling the elastic around his finger slowly.

“Ai,” Reiji murmurs low and sincere. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.”

“I am sure it was not your intention.” Ai replies; the words lack the cold, quiet edge from before, more complacent and soothed.

“It wasn't, and I really am sorry. You're-- you're nothing like him, not really, and I know I just really messed up, but I didn't--”

“It's fine.” Ai cuts off, bringing a slightly melted spoonful of ice cream up to his lips. It's piled high with peanut butter chips. “I am _accustomed_ to the mix up. Usually you do quite well in differentiating.”

Ai takes the bite, eyes closing with a sigh. He looks more relieved but no more convinced.

When Ai puts his spoon back down, looking at Reiji through his lashes, Reiji leans over the table and kisses him. It's on a whim, purely pulled from the look on Ai’s face, the way his lips moved suddenly free of their confines, the itch in Reiji’s chest to convey-- somehow-- that Ai would always be Ai to him. Ai scrunches his nose a little, tilting his face to be more comfortable before leaning into the kiss. Reiji presses his free hand under Ai’s chin, and Ai rests his tangled fingers against Reiji’s cheek.

Like everything Reiji does, it's fast and passionate and _burning_ ; Ai flows and ebbs with it, a river to Reiji’s fire. Ai let's out a small breath.

“I'm sorry.” Reiji says when he pulls back.

“I know.” Ai replies.

Ai leans back into his seat, pulling his hand away from Reiji’s cheek and returning to his ice cream.

“It's melting onto your hand.”

“Shit,” Reiji says.

While licking off the mess he’s made on the cone, Reiji watches Ai. He doesn't seem angry as far as Reiji can tell, but there's still something off.

Reiji would work on it. He was nothing if not determined.

* * *

 

Ai finds a bouquet of twelve red roses hung on his bedroom door when he gets back from a shoot the next day. Tied by a ribbon laced over the door and knotted on the inner doorknob, Ai mentally commends Reiji on his tenacity. Ai is untying the flowers from the ribbon when the front door clicks open again.

“Oh man,” Ranmaru says as he steps closer. He's still got his guitar stowed away over his shoulder, looking for all the world like a punk hitchhiker. “What did Reiji do this time?”

Ai snorts-- Ranmaru’s rough humor did wonders for Ai considering his own dry comedy-- and waves Ranmaru off.

“He thought I was extremely partial to coconut.” Ai says, finally freeing the flowers.

“You're not.” Ranmaru confirms, having steadily learned his bandmates eating habits from having to cook for them. “Maybe if it were covered in dark chocolate at most.”

“. . . Maybe.” Ai concedes, stepping into his room and hugging the flowers close. Ranmaru follows. “He mixed me up with his ex.”

Ranmaru makes a wounded noise, placing a hand on Ai’s back sympathetically as they walk to Ai’s desk. Ai begins to arrange the flowers in his vase and Ramaru places his guitar on the end of Ai’s bed, taking a seat at Ai’s desk chair. Ranmaru knocks his knee with Ai’s gently.

“That's shitty as fuck of him.” Ranmaru says, watching as Ai places the roses one by one, plucking out the ones that are dying from the vase. “It's hard to believe he'd even do that.”

“I thought so too. He was apologetic.”

“Yeah, but still.”

Ai bites the corner of his lip, petting a rose stem thoughtfully.

“It was-- _jarring_.” Ai takes a deep breath. “It has been an odd few days for me.”

“I'm not great with romance but hey, I can talk shit.” Ranmaru says, and it's the most reassuring thing he could've said in the moment.

Ai glances between the door and Ranmaru a few times before moving to shut the door firmly. He still has three roses in his hand, and he's holding their stems tight as he returns to stand in front of Ranmaru.

“I,” he starts slowly. “Am so incredibly upset at him but I feel like I shouldn't be. He made a mistake and apologized, and he meant it.”

“Yeah, ‘course you're mad.” Ranmaru snorts. “You know it makes sense that you're mad, right? You're allowed to be mad at ‘im.”

“I know, but it's pointless.” Ai argues, stepping closer to Ranmaru and pressing the roses to his chest tightly. “I'm not going to-- to break up with him, or anything like that. So what is the point in staying upset?”

“There doesn't hafta be a point outside of _having feelings_ , Ai, geez.” Ranmaru groans, leaning back and offering his hand up to Ai. Ai sighs and places his free hand into Ranmaru’s. “I get it, feelings are _weird_. And _gross_. And you haven't had them as long as the rest of us have. But you pretty much have to learn to deal with them. Step one is to realize they don't always make sense.”

“. . . I hate it.”

Ranmaru grins and squeezes Ai’s hand. Ai squeezes back after a moment of pouting.

“Sounds about right.” Ranmaru says cheekily.

“I thought you'd say that.” Ai concedes before giving Ranmaru a good tug until they're knocking knees. “And tomorrow _we_ are going to go out to eat.”

“Ai--”

“I _know_ you have nothing on your schedule. Humor me?”

Ranmaru groans, too loud to be genuine, and Ai smiles. Too rough humor, too loud complaining, and yet Ai was happy knowing they offered each other refuge. It was a testament to how much had changed with Quartet Night.

“ _Fine_.”

“Now get out. I have tea with Camus in 20 minutes.”

Ranmaru mouths off all the way back to his room and Ai is wholly dry, the repertoire familiar and comforting. Ai needed something familiar at the moment to assuage the maelstrom of uncertainty in him.

Tea with Camus is a lot better at centering Ai, but that was to be expected. Camus had a knack for finding the best teahouses around since Ai had met him, and not once had his choices let Ai down; today was no different, sat next to a dark window in the corner of a dimly lit teahouse. It was just the cover of stillness Ai needed. The lavender tea helped, too.

“Is there any reason,” Camus starts after a few minutes of peaceful silence. “Why Reiji came to ask me about you today?”

Ai sighs into his cup, both hands wrapped around the porcelain snuggly.

“He confused me with his ex, a little.”

Camus snorts and props his head into his hand, looking at Ai with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

“Just a little.” Ai assured, sipping his tea primly.

“Well, then, I guess I won't spoil the surprise after all.” Camus says, straightening up.

“. . .That would be very rude of you to do, I suppose.”

Camus huffs a laugh and refuses to respond to Ai’s subtle and not-so-subtle attempts at prying the surprise from him.

* * *

 

It's an _obscene_ amount of chocolates. The kitchen counter is covered, along with the coffee table and some of the side tables look like they might tip over. There are boxes, bags, arrangements, glasses-- Ai is dumbstruck even as he plucks a _champagne glass_ filled with salted caramel bonbons and twirls it between his fingers. He had just arrived from getting lunch with Ranmaru as promised, and was slightly happy he hadn’t ordered any sweets; this would be _more_ than enough to curb any sweet tooth that made itself known.

“. . . Oh dear,” Ai says to no one in particular as he looks around.

Reiji pops over the edge of the couch, scrambling to stand up. He looks a little messy, hat skewed and hair laid flat.

“Ai!” he cries out, smile blinding. “I got you some chocolate!”

“Define _some_.” Ai teases, eyebrow raising as he pulls out a bonbon from the glass and pops it into his mouth. Despite thinking himself above frivolity, a small, pleased grin curls Ai’s lips at the taste. “What am I supposed to do with all the chocolate now?”

“Dunno.” Reiji says honestly, rounding the couch and stepping closer to Ai. He's slow, deliberate. “But I know you like chocolate and you spend so much time with Camus, I'm sure he’ll make a dent in this in no time, since, y’know, you guys are close--”

Ai purses his lips, chewing and cocking his hip as Reiji begins to babble nervously. Reiji is getting closer, and Ai’s amusement rises steadily with his words; once Reiji is close enough to reach out for comfortably, Ai cuts him off.

“Thank you, Reiji.” Ai murmurs, stepping closer. “I'm sure _Camus_ will appreciate the chocolates.”

Reiji makes an embarrassed noise, cheeks turning red.

“That's not-- I mean, I guess, but that wasn't really my _intention_ \--”

“And I appreciate it too.” Ai interrupts again, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Reiji’s cheek. “I can't imagine what I'll do with all of it yet, but I realize you think it's romantic.”

“I _do_ think it's romantic but you could at least pretend you think it is too!” Reiji whines, poking Ai’s cheek softly.

“That won't amount to anything, though.” Ai argues, smile twitching wider.

“I'm gonna do something _so_ romantic, you'll have to agree.”

“Oh? Like what?”

Ai bites into another bonbon, leaving the intact half pressed against his bottom lip in anticipation. Reiji giggles nervously and pulls a long black box from his pocket. Ai pushes the rest of the chocolate into his mouth. Reiji presents the box properly.

“Open it!”

Ai rolls his wrist, champagne glass glittering even with the chocolates inside. With his free hand, Ai snaps the case open.

A thin gold chain with a violet teardrop stone twinkles up from the black velvet. It's lovely, irrevocably a mix of Reiji and Ai in style and it's the exact kind of romantic gesture Ai should have expected. He should've expected it because he's _seen_ it before.

Well.

_Ai_ hadn't seen it, not really.

But _he_ remembered it anyway.

“. . .Why are you crying?!” Reiji squeaks, placing the necklace box on top of a red chocolate box and grabbing onto Ai’s shoulders.

“Oh.” Ai says simply, wiping at his cheeks with his free hand. “Sorry. This isn't me. Do not let this deter your, ah, _romantic_ intentions.”

“Ai-Ai, I can't be romantic if you're sad!”

“I'm not sad, though.” Ai mumbles before shrugging Reiji’s hand and turning around. “You should put the necklace on me, that’s supposed to be romantic. Maybe that will make me feel better.”

Ai pulls his hair up encouragingly and Reiji groans before shimmying the necklace from its case and unclasping it. Reiji loops it around the front of Ai’s throat, hesitating for a moment. Ai startles when Reiji presses a soft kiss to the back of his neck before finally clasping it shut and settling it. The small snort that makes its way from Ai’s mouth makes Reiji smile, even though when Ai turns his eyes are still watery. When Ai brings the gemstone up to look at it properly, the sunlight weaving across the gilded links and making the violet burst in a cool-toned star, something _hits_ Reiji.

Reiji had _always_ been the same kind of romantic, ever since he was young.

Ai was bound to _know_ as much, too.

Ai’s phone rings.

“That must be the doctor.” Ai says, dropping the necklace under the collar of his shirt and digging for his phone instead. “I have a hardware check today.”

When Ai picks up, voice teetering on the edge of fond as he talks to Dr. Kisaragi, Reiji let's himself settle into “I'm an idiot” territory. Ai turns around to place his glass on the kitchen counter and Reiji presses his palms to his face, smothering a groan.

“Reiji, I have to go sooner than expected.” Ai says, not looking as he grabs a box and looks through the chocolates before seemingly deciding he liked it. “I'm gonna take these for the doctor.”

Reiji manages to drop his hands before Ai turns, Ai looking slightly apologetic.

“I know you were _planning_ on being romantic,” Ai starts, and Reiji makes a small, offended noise. “But something came up and the doctor needs to see me earlier than expected. Thank you for all of this, though. I appreciate your efforts.”

With that, Ai gives Reiji a quick peck on the cheek-- a habit cultivated specifically to curb Reiji’s whining-- and makes his way out of the door before Reiji can say a word.

* * *

 

Dr. Kisaragi bumps around Ai’s chest and Ai feeds him cherry cordials every once in awhile; it's bizarre and casual and fully encapsulates their relationship. Ai is chewing slowly through a cherry cordial when he finally decides to start up a conversation.

“Doctor, I think Reiji sees me as Aine more than as Ai.” he says.

Dr. Kisaragi’s hand jerks with his shocked movement, and Ai’s shoulder locks up painfully tight. He immediately goes back to fix it, apologizing.

“Sorry, sorry, that's just-- well. That's the, uh, darnedest?” the doctor says. “Why do you say that?”

“He confused me for Aine a bit, and then to apologize gifted me a necklace similar to the one Aine had.” Ai says, tugging on a strand of his own hair. “He gave Aine that necklace too, didn't he?”

“As a birthday gift, yes.”

“Because Aine was. . . _partial_ towards simple personal décor.”

“So are you.” the doctor points out.

“I enjoy clean lines, yes. But I am partial to--”

“To the _light_ stuff, I know. I remember getting you a feather earring when you were eleven you barely took off, and later on those insufferable bangles you loved clicking around.” the doctor teases kindly.

Ai smiles a little.

“Yes, you know well.”

“Well, I’m sorry he's making you feel that way. But Kotobuki has always been very kind and genuine, so I _am_ sure he meant well.”

“I know, he's trying. He is trying to be romantic even though I don't fully, ah, _understand_ the romanticism.”

Dr. Kisaragi laughs.

“Oh my God, yeah,” the doctor laughs. “Yeah, I failed to program you with romanticism unfortunately for him. If it's any consolation, Kisaragi’s aren't a very romantic brood in general. But anyway, you should be honest with him.”

“I will, doctor. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Ai.”

* * *

 

“I'm an idiot!” Reiji whines, draped across the loveseat, arm tossed over his eyes. Ranmaru plays his bass undisturbed from the couch. “I'm a total idiot, of course he’s been so weird, I'm an awful boyfriend!”

“You are.” Ranmaru confirms.

“You don't have to be mean about it Ran-Ran!”

“Listen, you're the idiot who won't just be upfront about stuff with Ai. You could just, I dunno, _talk_ .” Ranmaru huffs out, still not looking up. “Ai is _the_ person you need to be clear with dumbass, he's still not great with cues. Suck it up and have a _conversation_.”

Reiji pauses, slipping his arm down to look at Ranmaru.

“Ran-Ran. . .” Reiji says, voice shocked. “You finally learned how to give good advice!”

Ranmaru groans, plucking a harsh chord.

“Shaddup.”

“Thank you for the advice!”

Ranmaru sighs and stops playing for a moment before looking at Reiji and glancing off.

“You're both my band mates, and if you guys are on bad terms it's gonna affect me sooner or later. Might as well try to stomp it out before it gets too bad.”

“Good call,” Reiji teases, sitting up quickly and pulling out his phone. “You're growing up so fast Ran-Ran!”

“I said shut up!”

* * *

 

And so Ai finds himself wondering in silence while he stares at the skyline. Reiji was late. Ai had expected as much, considering Reiji’s impeccable talent to always be late unless someone was around to guide him.

Ai watches the sunset while waiting, letting it take over his thoughts and down out Aine’s unease. He'd gotten better and better at it over the course of his and Reiji’s relationship. It exhausted him regardless.

Reiji arrives just as the moon begins imposing itself over the sun.

“I'm here--” Reiji yells, almost crashing into the couch. “--I'm here, I'm here!”

“I could tell.” Ai teases, dragging his gaze away from the world and instead towards Reiji. “You have a habit of creating, ah, a _ruckus_ wherever you go.”

“. . .Yeah, I guess I do.” Reiji admits with a sheepish laugh.

“What did you want to talk about?”

Reiji pauses, biting his lip and swaying nervously.

“I'm sorry.” he says finally.

Just about a billion warning signs flash in Ai’s mind. A good chunk of them come from Aine. Ai can't help but blink through them.

_Oh my god_ , Ai can hear, _oh my god what a jerk, oh my god!_

“. . .For?” Ai manages.

“I've been sort of a jerk lately?” Reiji fills in, voice slightly incredulous. “I mean, I _have_ been and I'm apologizing for it!”

“I was under the impression the romantic gesture was an apology?” Ai wonders, head tilting to the side. “Unless I read the situation wrong?”

“No! No, I mean, it was, but I just also messed up on that.” Reiji clears up, hands waving around wildly.

“It _was_ a lot of chocolate, but nothing to apologize for.” Ai says. “I am sure we can find uses for it.”

“That isn't it either!”

“Then I don't see what you feel the need to apologize for!”

“The necklace!”

“Why are you apologizing for the necklace?”

“Because I made you uncomfortable!”

Ai feels _very_ confused. Despite any connotations, the necklace had been a very sweet gesture; Ai had lived with worse implications between him and Aine.

“I'm sorry,” Ai interjects. “That was not what I felt at all. I did not mean to make it seem that way.”

Reiji gapes, at a loss.

“Then why did you cry?!”

“I was _overwhelmed_ ,” Ai mutters, cheeks tinging pink as he glances off. “I knew that it was an important gesture to you and so, it became important that you were doing it for me. I know you gave Aine his necklace, and I know how much it meant for you two. It felt justifiable to, ah, cry at the occasion. I’m not mad. I know you meant it with the best of intentions.”

When Ai looks back, Reiji is misty eyed.

“. . . Reiji?”

Reiji tosses himself at Ai with in a hug, squeezing Ai tight against his chest. Ai stumbles with the impact. It takes a moment, but Ai does eventually wrap his arms around Reiji in return.

“You're amazing.” Reiji coos, pulling away to look directly at Ai. There's nothing short of pure adoration in Reiji’s eyes and Ai just flushes more. “I keep making mistakes and you still manage to understand me.”

“There _is_ something I still do not understand.” Ai admits, fingers unconsciously picking at the hem of Reiji’s shirt a bit. “The lavender rose.”

“Hm? What about it?”

Ai hesitates, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously. If Ai let it drop in that moment, it could all go back to normal; no need to bring up more doubts and have them burn his tongue. It would probably hurt Reiji more to hear Ai’s thoughts than it'd hurt Ai to keep it to himself.

_But do you want to keep it to yourself?_ , a traitorous voice whispered, and Ai could no longer tell whose voice it was pouring such curious pedagogy into his head and from his lips.

“It means love at first sight,” Ai says and Reiji has the decency to blush. “But if that is what you meant, at least partly, then I have. . . doubts. The first time we met, it was obvious to me that you saw Aine. I have become quite adept at recognizing the look.”

Ai places both hands on Reiji’s shoulders, pushing slightly so that they're more properly face to face.

“I was _Aine_ to you for a long time.”

Reiji flinches.

_Drive the nails into the coffin why don't you?_

“It's okay.” Ai assures, squeezing Reiji’s shoulders gently. “On a level, that _is_ what I was made for. Is that what you believe you, ah, fell in love with?”

Reiji is quiet, giving Ai a long, hard, considering look. For once, the silence does not bring peace to Ai’s head.

“No,” Reiji says with finality. “No, I fell in love with _you_. Maybe at first I saw you as Aine, but seeing you for who you are was worth more than holding onto Aine’s memory. Aine was important to me, but you are too and you're here with me _now_.”

Ai purses his lips, trying to keep the small grin off his face. He'd deny endlessly that he was a romantic, but even _some_ things got through to Ai on occasion. Reiji smiles widely at Ai without hesitation.

“Is that what you wanted to hear?” he asks.

“Ah?” Ai tilts his head to the side thoughtfully. “I did not want to hear anything specific, aside from your honesty.”

“Are you satisfied, then?”

Ai huffs out a laugh and pinches Reiji’s cheek.

“I _was_ until you started questioning me.”

“You're so cruel Ai-Ai!” Reiji whines, tugging his face away from Ai’s loose grip. “I was just trying to make sure! I wanna make you happy after all!”

“. . .You do, idiot.” Ai sighs out, pressing an appeasing kiss to the cheek he'd been pinching before.

“Awww, Ai, you can be romantic too!”

Before Ai can let out a witty reply, Reiji turns his head for a proper kiss. He liked to catch Ai by surprise with kisses, which he was certainly getting better at even if Ai was getting better at predicting him. Ai kisses back, one hand trailing up the back of Reiji’s neck. Reiji has a salacious smile, Ai can tell.

Whacking Reiji with his own hat might be, in Ai’s genuine, honest opinion, the most satisfying feeling in the world. Reiji would strongly disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked, this was a living self-indulgent shitpost
> 
> if u wanna chitchat on my tumblr im always up for it, im @ [selenolatries](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) and i love u all goodnight


End file.
